Not All Monsters Go Bump In The Night
by greektsik13
Summary: An anonymous request from tumblr: Reader has been hunting with the boys for a while, been being abused by her boyfriend for a while but managed to hide it until one day she gets really hurt, they find out, Cas can't heal her, they have to patch her up, she's in a lot of pain and she just feels horrible and the boys take care of her. ONESHOT, OC/OC, WARNINGS: abusive relationship


**WARNINGS: an abusive boyfriend and mentions of injuries**

I got an anonymous request on my personal tumblr for the following:

_Could I request a one shot where the reader has been hunting with the boys for a while and she been being abused by her boyfriend badly for a while but has always managed to hide it? Until one day she gets really hurt and they find out, Cas can't heal her, so they have to patch her up and she's in a lot of pain and she just feels horrible and the boys take care of her? Please :)_

**A/N: If you or a friend you know is going through something like this, please do not hesitate to contact the authorities. Will/Carlie's relationship is NOT healthy at all.**

* * *

You walk back into the bunker after midnight, taking your shoes off and closing the door very quietly behind you. You don't want to draw attention to yourself. If the boys catch you, there will be questions, and that's the last thing you want. _It's a bit like high school_, you muse as you stalk down the corridor and slip inside your room. But then you sigh and shake your head. High school was a simpler time.

As you get ready for bed, you cross in front of your full length mirror and the blue of the bruises stands out on your skin. There are a few that have faded to a yellowish colour, but your body still looks like a rainbow. You stand there, ashamed. After everything, this is what you had come to.

When a vengeful spirit killed your parents, you had gotten custody of your younger sister. That's when you started dating Will. He had made you feel safe and understood that the deaths of your parents had shaken you up. Coincidentally, his cousins were hunters, and he was a part-time hunter himself, so he knew the truth. At first he had been a perfect gentleman, always making sure that you and your sister were okay, but when she moved across the country for college, things began to change.

Coincidentally, that's about the time when you met Sam and Dean. Will and you were on a hunt when you ran into the legendary hunters. The four of you worked together to kill a wendigo that was terrorizing a small mountain town, and that's when Will first hit you. You had gone with the brothers on a side trip regarding a different hunt, and when you got back to the motel room Will had struck you across the face, accusing you of cheating on him. The next day, he apologised over and over and promised he would never do it again, but he never could keep his promise, could he? The current collection of bruises on your body were only the latest addition to the canvas that was your relationship. This time he had been angry over the fact that you continued to stay at the bunker instead of with him, but honestly, you felt safer away from him.

With a sigh you push yourself away from the mirror, pull on a tshirt and boxers, then crawl into bed. Your only saving grace is that there were no marks on your face, so it wouldn't be too difficult to hide this from the boys. The last time you came home from seeing Will, there was a cut underneath your eye that Cas had been concerned about, but you'd lied, saying that you went on a hunt with Will.

The next few weeks are busy with hunts, so by the time you see Will again, all the bruises have faded off your skin. Apparently that makes him want to mark you up even more, because by the time he's done you're bruised all over, your lip is split and puffy, and you can feel a sharp pain in your side when you breathe.

_Ribs_, you think hazily through the pain,_ he broke my ribs_.

Will ambles off drunkenly, slurring some nonsense about how you're sleeping around behind his back and if you leave he'll just find your sister and fool around with her. A small pang of fear runs through you at that; Will is the kind of guy that would actually mess with your sister. You have no choice. You _have_ to stay with him to protect your younger sibling. There's a thud from the kitchen and you know that Will has passed out and it's safe for you to leave.

Again, you try to sneak into the bunker quietly, but the boys are up doing research. At first they don't see your split lip, but they definitely notice you holding your side and the way you're walking.

"Carlie! Are you okay?" Sam gets up from the map table.

You blink away the pain and scramble for a lie. "Um yeah! Will and I were on a hunt and I… I think I broke a rib or two, but I'm - I'm okay."

Dean stands up, eyes narrowed. "You were only gone for one night. That's not enough time. What actually happened?"

You freeze, unable to think of a lie fast enough, "Umm…"

"You've come home with various injuries before. And they didn't always seem as if they were from hunts," Cas speaks up.

"I… I," you try to get something out, but to your horror, you can already feel tears rolling down your cheeks.

Suddenly you feel arms around you.

"Shhh. It's okay," Sam whispers, "Was it Will?"

You nod into his chest.

"Son of a bitch!" you hear Dean exclaim, then you cringe as you hear something shatter.

"Dean!" Sam shouts, "Cool it man. Throwing things is not what you need to be doing."

And there's Dean with his arms around you as well. "Sorry Carlie. Come on, let's get you patched up."

The three of them help you to the infirmary, where they just cut off your gray v-neck. Once your shirt is off, the full extent of what happened shows. Your entire left side is purple and there are a few lacerations on your stomach.

Dean swears. "I'm going to kill him."

It takes both Cas and Sam wrestling him back into the room to stop him from going after Will. After Dean has calmed down, all your cuts are dressed, and your ribs are wrapped, Cas helps you into your room.

"Get some sleep now, Carlie," he whispers as he brushes your hair from your face.

You nod. "Thanks Cas."

He just shakes his head. "I wish I was still tied to Heaven so I could heal you."

You smile up at him. "It's okay. I promise."

He nods and leaves you to sleep. It's painful and brief, but at least you get a few hours in. Thankfully, you usually sleep on your right side, so it's not as excruciating as it could have been. When you wake up, you spend as much time as possible delaying the inevitable questions that would flow today.

Surprisingly, when you walk into breakfast, no one asks anything, but they don't treat you like you're fragile either. It's rather nice. When breakfast is done, Dean clears his throat.

_Here it comes_, you think, _Here comes the yelling._

"We need to talk about how to get you away from Will. Permanently."

Your head snaps up in shock. "What?"

Sam leans forward. "Look, Carlie, he isn't healthy for you. We don't know how long this has been going on, but it needs to stop. You need to break up with him."

Your eye widen and you start to cry. "No you don't understand. He's gonna hurt my sister if I leave him. I can't do that. It'll just make things worse. If I leave things alone then he'll calm down. He always does. I just can't make him angry again."

Dean pushes his chair back and stands abruptly. "Do you even listen to yourself Carlie?" he demands.

Cas finally speaks up. "Dean, calm yourself. Getting agitated will not help Carlie feel any more at ease with speaking to us about the matter."

Dean takes a deep breath and sits back down.

Sam turns and looks at you. "If your sister was safe, would you feel comfortable breaking up with Will?"

You think for a moment. "Maybe? I would want someone there just in case though."

"I'll go," Dean says.

Sam nods. "One last thing. Does your sister know about hunting?"

You nod. "Jo told us both the truth when she got rid of the spirit that killed our parents. Why?"

Sam thinks for a moment. "She can come stay at the bunker. Cas and I will go get your sister and bring her back here. She's in Michigan, so give us a few days, but when we get back, Dean will take you to break up with Will. Sound good?"

You nod, then go call your sister.

Four days later, you're free. Dean is sorely disappointed that he didn't get to beat up Will, but he's glad that you're out of the relationship. Things are looking up.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and feel free to send prompts in.**


End file.
